


Suds

by kdeutsch80



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdeutsch80/pseuds/kdeutsch80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss likes to play dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write an Everlark drabble with this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u06rDf-kUt0&list=WL&index=22) as the prompt.
> 
> Took a few weeks to figure out how to craft this story without Peeta just being a cocky asshole. Finally figured out a way to make this work after banging my head against the wall for days.
> 
> A very huge and special thank you to Tracy (lostmyselfinparadise on Tumblr) for helping with the light smut. It was my first time writing that and while I didn't exactly lose my smut-writing virginity card with this one, I got pretty close. Thank you so much Tracy for basically gifting that to me and letting me change it up a bit to make it more my own. This story wouldn't be half as good without your help!
> 
> As always, compliments and constructive criticism and are encouraged and welcomed!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr, I'm kleighd80!

Shifting the basket of laundry onto his hip, Peeta placed the beer bottle in the corner of the basket. It was precarious at best placing it there, but he knew that if he asked Katniss to hold it, there wouldn’t be any left for him. Besides, she had her hands full with the bottle of detergent and fabric softener.

Opening the door to their apartment building’s laundry room, he was happy to see that no one else was using it. He liked his neighbors well enough, but after a long day at the bakery, he wasn’t looking forward to listening to Delly talk about how great her life is going or Plutarch bragging about how great he was at his job.

“All I’m saying is that you could have texted me to let me know that your mother was coming with them. I would have changed.”

Peeta shook his head as he grabbed the bottle and slid the basket on to the top of the dryer.

“Would you have been more comfortable in an, and these are your words, not mine, outfit that looked more merchant chic than seam trash?”

Crossing her arms over her chest and sporting a childish pout, Katniss replied, “Peeta, I wouldn’t have been comfortable in anything. But now she probably thinks that I don’t even try anymore and that I’m a horrible wife.”

Five years of childhood friendship, four years of dating and two years of marriage and she was still worried about what his mother thought of her. It was arguments like this that drove him nuts. Hadn’t she been by his side all these years, seeing how unhappy his mother was and how she hated everyone, especially her disappointment of a son and the woman he loved?

Having thrown the last of the clothes into the washer, Peeta reached for his beer. It was an uncommon occurrence for him to drink, but after any interaction with his mother that lasted more than five minutes, he liked the way the drink could take the edge off. Katniss’ irritation with the situation was only making that buzz more appealing.

Taking a sip of the cold beer, he turned to face his wife. The look on her face and the nervous habit she had of chewing on her nails was evidence enough for him to know that she was genuinely concerned about what his mother had thought.

“Katniss,” Peeta sighed, “you know I’ve never given a shit about what my mother thinks. If I did, I’d be having this argument with Madge instead of you.”

Sensing that he needed to get her off this topic so that it didn’t become the conversation that dominated their whole night, Peeta took a few steps forward. He stopped just in front of Katniss, tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in a little more.  
“Besides, your terrible outfit tonight consisted of those nice, tight jeans and my shirt. Do you know what it does to me to see you in that? Fuck whatever my mother thinks, I could live the rest of my life without ever seeing you in a different shirt and die a very happy man.”

Toying with the top button on Katniss’ shirt, Peeta winked and moved to kiss her.

“Peeta! Come on, I’m serious,” yelped Katniss. 

As she swatted his hand away from her chest, her hand caught the neck of the beer bottle. Catching Peeta off guard, the bottle wobbled and his hands scrambled in vain to keep the bottle upright and in his grip. The bottle toppled towards Peeta’s chest as it fell to the ground, smashing upon impact.

Jumping backwards, Katniss covered her mouth as her eyes widened.

“Oh shit! Peeta, I’m…ugh, I’m so sorry.”

Looking down at the remnants of the bottle on the floor, he saw the dark amber liquid soaking through parts of the jeans he was wearing. A small amount had also spilled out onto his shirt during the bottle’s descent.

“It’s fine,” he assured her, “its just beer. I’ll clean up the glass and then run upstairs to change.”

Grabbing the broom from the utility closet, Peeta started pushing the glass into a small pile. As he rested on the balls of his feet to push the pile into the dustpan, Katniss leaned back against the agitating washer and admired the view. She took in the way the jeans accentuated his thighs and ass, leaving nothing to the imagination. Took note of how she could see the movement of his shoulder muscles through the fitted t-shirt as he used short, forceful strokes to wipe up the floor.

“I don’t think you should go upstairs to change. That beer is going to end up stinking up the place if those clothes just sit in the hamper.”

“Well, I can’t stay in these clothes so what do you propose I do?”

“Just take them off and put them in the washer now. It only just started running.”

Peeta closed the door to the closet and turned to walk back over to her. 

“You want me to strip down here in the laundry room where anyone can just walk in,” he asked her, not believing the ridiculousness of her suggestion.

“It’ll be fine,” Katniss assured him. “I come down around this time every time I do laundry and no one else ever comes in here. Everyone else in the building works later hours than us so they won’t be down for a long while.”

Running his hands nervously through his unruly blonde curls, Peeta took a few steps closer, stopping just a few inches away from Katniss.

“I can’t believe you’re suggesting that. It’s completely crazy. And what happens when someone comes in here and see’s me just standing here?”

Katniss grabbed the belt loops on his jeans and pulled him flush to her.

“No one is going to come in here, Peeta,” she whispered. “And besides, aren’t you the one who’s always saying that we need to step outside our comfort zone?”

“You can’t use my argument to win a fight, that’s playing dirty,” Peeta whispered back.

Katniss ran her hands up Peeta’s chest and up to the back of his neck. Toying with the bottom curls, she grinned at him.

“Maybe I want to play dirty.”

Groaning, Peeta dropped his head to her shoulder.

“You are fucking killing me.”

Pulling back slightly, Peeta yanked the shirt over his head and tossed it to Katniss. She raised an eyebrow at him and before either of them could start to reconsider, he unbuttoned his jeans and let them hit the floor. Katniss picked them up and turned to put them in the washer.

As she lowered the lid back down, Peeta grabbed her around the waist. She turned to face him and saw the flush in his cheeks and the desire in his darkened eyes. 

“Refresh my memory Mrs. Mellark,” growled Peeta. “What were you saying before? Something about playing dirty.”

Katniss moaned at the sensation of Peeta’s lips on hers. Encouraged by her reaction, Peeta swiped his tongue over her lips, parting them. As their kiss grew in intensity, Peeta lifted her up and placed her on top of the washer. Wrapping her legs around him, Katniss pulled him closer and fisted her hands through his hair, tugging slightly.

Peeta unbuttoned the bottom of her shirt and caressed the bare skin of her stomach with his thumbs. He heard the sharp intake of her breath and it sent all his blood rushing south. Running his hands upwards, he gently cupped her breasts. They fit so perfectly in his hands that he swore they were made for him. Katniss threw her head back with a moan of desire as Peeta rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She tightened her legs around him, brushing her center against his hardened length. Peeta moaned desperately. He had to have her. He peppered kisses along her jaw; nibbling and sucking a path down her neck to that hollow spot that he knew drove her crazy.

Her name rolled off his tongue between kisses with a reverence usually reserved for the most holy of things. She continued tugging at his hair, caught up in the rapidly growing passion.

“For Christ’s sake Mellark, this is the laundry room, not your private pleasure room.”

Peeta jumped back in surprise, almost taking Katniss with him.

“Haymitch,” Peeta stammered. Panicked, he grabbed the bottle of detergent to try and cover the tenting is his boxers while the building super walked over to the other washer.

Peeta glanced at Katniss who was biting her lip, trying to keep from laughing.

“I, uh, um, I’m so sorry, Haymitch,” Peeta continued to ramble on. “I spilled my beer and, uh, I just figured, ugh.”

Haymitch took out a set of keys and unlocked the coin drawer of the washer.

“You figured, what, you’d just use it as an excuse to defile my laundry room?”

“No, no! Nothing like that!”

Peeta looked back at Katniss and muttered, “You said no one comes down here around this time.”

Haymitch threw his head back and laughed, the sound booming around the small room. Katniss bit her lip harder trying to stifle her laughter.

“I hate to break it to you Mellark, but I come down here every Thursday at this time. And sweetheart knows it.”

Narrowing his eyes, Peeta glared at Katniss.

“Is that so,” he asked slowly.

At this, Katniss could no longer contain herself. Laughing, she jumped off the washer. As she walked past Peeta, she placed a hand on his bare arm.

Leaning in, her cheeks still flushed and her eyes still dark, she said lowly, “Well, I did say I wanted to play dirty. Maybe next time you’ll remember to let me know that your mother is coming to dinner.”


End file.
